power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactabeasts
The Galactabeasts are the primary Zords of the Galaxy Rangers in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. : 'Zord History' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' When activated by the power of the Transdaggers they become the Galactazords 'and form the Galaxy Megazord. The Galactabeasts are the first sentient Zords of the ''Power Rangers franchise, followed by Wild Force' s Wildzords.They were found on an unnamed wild planet, captured by Scorpius' Stingwingers lead by a monster named Brunt, and imprisoned in large boxes. A fair distance from the planet, Maya heard the distressed call of the Wolf and the other Galactabeasts on Terra Venture. Against the warnings of Kai and Kendrix, she, Leo and Damon took the Astro Megaship out from Terra Venture's docking bay to the planet. Maya devised a plan in which she would use herself as bait to draw Brunt and the Stingwingers away, allowing Leo and a reluctant Damon to free the animals. When she returned, they were ambushed by Brunt, who returned sooner than expected, forcing them to morph and fight. Kai and Kendrix arrive in time to fend Brunt off long enough to free the Galactabeasts. The Galactabeasts express their thanks to the Rangers and depart before reappearing on Terra Venture, the Lion Galactabeast finishing off Radster (brunt's replacement after he failed). The Galactabeast appear to have taken up residence on the colony afterward, responding the call of the Rangers ("Galacabeasts, arise!") whenever they are needed individually or together. As opposed to words or thoughts, Galactabeasts communicate with their respective Rangers and each other through feelings, which allows Maya, and later, Leo, to speak to them in the sense that they use their hearts.The beasts never truly use their Megazord form until they are after turned to stone, a result of absorbing the noxious gases of Gasser , a monster who rendered all of Terra Venture unconscious in order for Furio to take control of the colony. As Gasser attacks the Galactabeasts, the Rangers utilize the energy from their Transdaggers to revive the fallen beasts. Their endeavor succeeds, reviving the Zords and transforming them into Galactazords, which allows them to transform into the Galaxy Megazord. In the final events of " Journey's End ", the Galactabeast rescue both Mirinoi and the Rangers from certain death, when they transformed into the Galaxy Megazord of their own will and steered the battered central dome of Terra Venture away from the colonists into a nearby clearing. The colonists believed they perished in the explosion, only to be proven wrong a moment later when both the Zords and the Rangers emerged from the smoke, relatively unharmed. When Mirinoi is restored to its original state, the Galactabeast celebrate with fireworks. Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue From there on out, the Galacabeasts remained semi-active, following the Galaxy Rangers wherever they went, as seen in Trakeena's Revenge, when they are called into battle alongside the Omega Megazord to combat Trakeena' s third and final mutated form (a direct result of a poison knife thrown into Trakeena's lifeforce concoction by Olympius) on Earth. '''Currently...... The Galactabeasts presently reside on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers. 'Galactabeasts ' * Lion Galactabeast - piloted by Leo Corbett as the Red Galaxy Ranger. * Wolf Galactabeast - piloted by Maya as the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. * Gorilla Galactabeast - piloted by Kai Chen as the Blue Galaxy Ranger. * Wildcat Galactabeast - piloted by Kendrix Morgan , later Karone , as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. * Condor Galactabeast - piloted by Damon Henderson as the Green Galaxy Ranger. 'See Also ' *' Starbeasts -' in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Zords (Lost Galaxy) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series